Profundidades
by Nymus
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Juvia y Gray. [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Azul Marino

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.**

Este drabble se ubica al final de Tartaros.

Color: Azul marino  
Palabras: 382

* * *

A veces pensaba que su vida había pasado de azul en azul. Y no cualquier azul, si no el marino, ese que era oscuro como el día cuando terminaba o del amanecer antes de ser amanecer. Ese azul que era oscuro, pero no alcanzaba a ser negro.

Porque cuando Deliora destruyó su pueblo, fue como si la noche cayera sobre su joven existencia, pero justo antes de que la oscuridad terminara de rodearlo, había aparecido ella, Ur, para salvarlo justo a tiempo.

Y, cuando todo parecía ir bien y la noche estaba a punto de irse, la que se había ido era Ur. Esta vez, sin embargo, al menos tenía la esperanza de encontrar un lugar mejor, un lugar lleno de magos fuertes y donde podría hacerse el mismo más fuerte.

A pesar de los altibajos del camino, por fin encontró un hogar al que pertenecer y, aunque se hizo fuerte y estaba orgulloso de su gremio y de sí mismo, curiosamente no fue suficiente. Es decir, no estaba mal, pero algo faltaba. El azul estaba allí, como justo antes de que el sol saliera pero no se decidía a hacerlo.

Así los años pasaron y llegado el momento descubrió lo que le había hecho a Lyon sin querer y otra vez el cielo pareció oscurecerse, aunque siguiera sin anochecer. Siendo las cosas así en su propia vida, no entendía como podría hacer salir el sol para alguien más.

Pero parecía que así era, pues ella se negaba a abandonarlo, se negaba a dejar de creer en él aunque él mismo no lo hiciera. Estuvo ahí para él en la isla Tenrou, cuando un pasado que no conocía, regresó. Luchó junto a él para defender el honor de su gremio y luego algo incluso más importante, como era la vida misma, de ellos y de sus camaradas.

Estuvo allí también en el peor momento, cuando todo se oscureció otra vez, junto con el poder nuevo que había recibido.

Y, mientras la nieve no dejaba de caer sobre ellos en aquel rincón perdido en el mundo, mientras las lágrimas de ambos se unían a ella, cayendo también sin control, se preguntó si ya que él había quitado las nubes para ella, no sería quizás ella quien podría hacer que por fin amaneciera para él.

* * *

 **N/A:** No estoy del todo conforme con como salió esto pero que le vamos a hacer


	2. Jade

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.**

Este drabble se ubica en el arco de Alvarez

Color: Jade  
Palabras: 290

* * *

Algunos decían que el verde era el color de los celos, y si eso fuese verdad, entonces ella debería estar cubierta por él. Verde su ropa, verde su cabello, verde los ojos, verde hasta la piel.

No podía evitarlo, aunque a veces sentía que no era justo para los demás. Porque ella los quería, los quería a todos y haría cualquier cosa por esas personas que la habían aceptado pese a todo.

Aún así, había una persona que ella amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Y ese era, precisamente, el problema. Que aunque amaba a su gremio, no podía evitar sentir la mordida de los celos cada vez que alguien más se acercaba a él. Cuando recién llegó la sensación era tan fuerte que sentía como se la ahogara.

Sin embargo, había también quien decía que el tiempo cura todos los males y eso quizás era cierto también.

Antes, cuando sus sentimientos aparecieron por primera vez, sus celos eran de un verde brillante, cegador, que cubría todo lo demás. Mientras los días, meses, e incluso años pasaban, esa emoción se suavizó.

Porque ella creció, ella cambió, y, curiosamente, él también. En algún momento, dejaron de ser un él y un ella y se convirtieron en un equipo.

Podía ser que hubiera sido inevitable desde el comienzo, dado que sus magias eran compatibles, pero ella sabía que no era sólo eso. Era confianza, entendimiento, cariño y, quizás, algo más que eso.

Y, aunque los celos seguían allí, ahora eran un sentimiento más tranquilo, como un verde jade, todavía verde pero suavizado un poco por el azul de la calma que la hacía sentirse cada vez más confiada.

Y, quien sabe, quizás algún día, ese jade terminaría por desaparecer también.

* * *

 **N/A** : No acostumbro escribir en el universo canónico pero ambos drabbles salieron así... En fin, espero que no estén tan mal.


End file.
